Utasia
by Satou Ayane
Summary: Mikan is a village girl who had just moved to the main city, the Centre of Utasia. How will her life changes if she meets the handsome, arrogant jerk who happens to be the richest and youngest man in the main city? And how would she defend herself from the crazy, lunatic fan girls? Mikan's life can be full of twists!
1. The beginning

_16 years ago_

_There was an old couple living together in Mystic Hills. They were happy to be away from the noisiness of the Centre of Utasia, the main town. They had lived together for many years but without any child. Until one day..._

_"Tanaka! Have you finished taking a pail of water? Why must you be so slow every time?" Miyu yelled._

_"Almost finished! Just wait for a while... Wait a sec... What the hell is that?" Tanaka yelled back. (A.N. Just forgive me for being such a stupid girl who doesn't know how to create names) Miyu slowly walked to the river, ready to pinch Tanaka's cheeks for being so slow. But then she saw a box made of bamboo flowing on the river. With the help of Tanaka, they managed to take the box from the river. Inside the box, there was a cute baby girl with auburn hair; she was enjoying her mandarin orange! (A.N. Yeah, she HAS teeth) It was awkward that the baby girl was not affected by the coldness of the water. She was having a barrier around her. Tanaka and Miyu was shocked that the baby girl was protected with an Alice barrier._

_'This girl must have an Alice! She can protect herself!" Tanaka thought. In the world of Utasia, some people had Alices which somehow made them in a beneficial state... But both Tanaka and Miyu did not have them at all. Alice is usually inherited from their own parents._

_Tanaka and Miyu brought the baby girl back into their house. They were happy as they finally had a child. So they adopted her although they are 40 years old already. Tanaka and Miyu were thinking how should they name her. Miyu suggested that since she loves mandarin orange so much, her name will be Mikan! (A.N. Mikan meant mandarin orange in Japanese) Tanaka did not want to name her after their surname so they named her surname as Sakura as it was the first day of the Sakura flowers' blooming season. Mikan Sakura was such a cute baby! However, she did not know that her life will be full of twists!_

Now

"Jii – chan, I am going out now! Please do not stress yourself much! Just sit and relax! I will do all the chores so wait for me!" Mikan said to her grandfather.

"Yes, dear, please come back at sunset." her grandfather replied. Mikan closed the wooden door and ran happily towards the hill.

At the top of the hill, there were so many types of flowers and herbs that can be made into soap, shampoo and even for curing! Mikan's first job was to pluck the flowers and sell them to her neighbours. Miyu died 2 years ago, so now it's Mikan's job to pluck the flowers, made them into products, sell them, and do all the house chores and to cook too. Tanaka is 56 years old; he can no longer do all the hard works, so he stayed at home and painted some drawings, some of his drawings were placed at home and being sold too!

Unlike any village girls, Mikan had a long auburn hair with some curls; she is always cheerful and bubbly. She looks angelic with her hair down. She also has a melodious voice too. Mikan is a very kind girl so all the children at the village loved to play with her. Although she is 16 years old already, she never left the village and go to the main town like other village girls who seek for an opportunity for being rich. She always came back at sunset, obeying her grandfather. Mikan also had talents in drawing which she learned it from her grandfather.

Today, she went back home at the same time. Her grandfather was painting the view of the hills with flowers.

Mikan loved the drawing. "Jii – chan, it's so nice! I loved it! Can we not sell this picture; I want to keep it forever!"

"Ok, as you wish."

"Yah! Can I put it in my room?"

"Yes, you may." Mikan hurried to her room with the painting and placed it right in front of her bed.

When Mikan was about to cook, Jii – chan called her. "Mikan, I have an important matter to tell you, please come here quickly." he said in a stern face.

Mikan sat beside her grandfather's wooden chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Mikan, I won't be here much longer."

"Why? Do you want to leave the village and move to the main town? Isn't it noisy compared to here?"

"No, Mikan, I'm going to leave this world soon, my dear, please be prepared." He said it in his best smile. After a while, Mikan finally understood what her grandfather was trying to say.

"No! Please don't go!" Mikan sobbed.

"Mikan, please go to the main town and be successful, this is my last wish." He said.

"No! I want to be here, with you!"

"Mikan, your grandma will want you to go too. Don't be sad, I will just be with your grandma; just imagine me going to a place where it is peaceful and quiet."

"NO!"

Tanaka hugged her and said gently: "Mikan, you had lots of talents, you should go and try to be successful, this is my last wish, and will you promise me and stop crying?"

Mikan looked up at her grandfather; she stopped crying and promised him.

"Bye Mikan, I know you will be successful. I will always be in your heart no matter what, just think about me when you had any problems. Life is full of obstacles; without challenge there will not be victory; without sadness there will be no happiness; that's why there is a phrase called the spice of life. Mikan, never be depressed by anything, learn to accept it." He gave Mikan one last smile and closed his eyes.

Mikan hugged him tightly…

After packing, Mikan was prepared to leave, she bid farewell to all her friends and neighbours. She then stepped into the train of clouds. _The route to another world, Miyu had always said so._ She thought…

**A.N.: So much for the first chapter! Please R&R! The next episode will be uploaded within days! So please wait! The next chapter will be another character whom you all will be expecting! N.H.!**


	2. Moving to a new town

Mikan had finally arrived at the train station after being in the train for 3 days, as the main city is very far away from her village. After getting off the train she still needs to ride a ferry to the main town. The main town of Utasia is surrounded with the Irin Sea, the largest sea in the world of Utasia. _I must be strong; I must be successful as this is my grandpa's last wish! Wait for me, the Centre of Utasia!_ Mikan thought.

She walked to the ticket counter. When she was about to ask, she realized that there was nobody at the counter. There was just a cute pink bear sitting on the chair. The cute pink bear winked at her and asked: "Where do you like to go?"

"I never know that people can make bears that can talk!" She said in astonishment while gaping.

"Yes, I was made by my master's Alice, so do you prefer to go to the main town, Malway City, Aniwe City or Ord Islands?"

"The main city."

"Ok, do you prefer the upper seat or lower seat?"

"The lower seat."

The pink bear typed something in her computer and printed out the ticket.

"This is your ticket, seat DRG 57, it is near the window and the toilet, your ride will be 45 minutes, please enjoy your journey!" The pink bear gave her the ticket and bow her head politely. After saying goodbye, Mikan proceed to the boarding bay.

She saw many people were boarding the ship to the main city; the Centre of Utasia was truly the city of dreams. After 10 minutes, she boarded the ship. But the speaker just strangely announced that the passengers to keep calm.

_Why do I need to keep calm? So basically this ship is the ship of DOOM where everybody LOVED to commit suicide? Such a ridiculous announcement!_ She thought sarcastically.

Meanwhile at the mansion of Hyuuga's, Natsume was staring coldly at a maid who just accidentally spilled his coffee on the floor. "I'm very so-sorry; I never mean it to ha-happen. Please don't fire me, master…" She pleaded.

"Butler Yakou, fire this girl immediately." He said coldly and turned his back towards that maid.

"Yes, master." The girl was weeping sadly, too bad Natsume Hyuuga don't take apologies seriously.

Natsume Hyuuga, the sole heir to Hyuuga Corporations, the skilled guitar player, singer, actor, model; he even has a company of actors and actresses which is still controlled under his mom, Bunko Hyuuga. He also had his own mansion with swimming pools, spas, golf places, library, theatre and etc… In a nut shell, he is filthy RICH! He is also skilled in golf playing, basketball, acting, studying, dancing and many other talents. He is to said to be P-E-R-F-E-C-T, with billions of fan girls all around Utasia. But… he doesn't even have a girlfriend! Surprising, isn't? (A.N. Don't worry, he is not gay.) All his fan girls could just die to touch his raven hair. Unluckily, Natsume did not care much about his fan girls and just treated them like pests.

When Mikan stepped out of the ship, her face was green. She just had a serious sea-sickness. _I finally understand why we need to keep calm; keeping calm can reduce sea-sickness…_ She thought.

She walked to the bus station and rode a bus to the inner part of the main town. She saw many buildings while riding the bus, making her sea-sickness to vanish completely. Every building was designed according to its theme. She saw a hotel called 'Hotel of the Dead', it was decorated with black curtains; the main entrance was occupied with fake ghosts made by Alices. The building itself was even designed with miniature bat wings. The title even looked like blood dripping down the building! The hospital had images of sexy nurses standing beside it while the casino had images of gold coins falling over the building like an illusion!

"Wow…" Mikan whispered softly.

After 10 minutes, she arrived at the inner part of the city.

"I will find myself a job, earn money, buy my own house, get married and have a chubby baby!" She said to herself. Unfortunately, she never realized that there was a stampede of fan girls right behind her…..

While Mikan was drowning in her thoughts, she was knocked down by the stampede of fan girls. They even almost stepped on her! _What are they rushing for? There's not even the tiniest earthquake! _She thought. The group of fan girls ran all the way down the street, hitting people who were blocking their way. Mikan was so curious so she decided to run after them to check out what was happening.

The group of fan girls finally stopped and turned into a shop called _Natsume & Ruka Fan Shop. So this is what it was all about? Chasing after superstars, such idiotic girls!_

"Kyaaahhh! I got Natsume's latest album!"

"I even got Ruka's latest calendar!"

"OMG! I GOT NATSUME'S COOL FACE PRINTED ON MY PILLOW! I swear I will sleep on this pillow forever!"

_There were two quite good-looking guys; one had raven hair with crimson orbs, 60 % of fan girls were supporting him, but he looked quite emotionless to me. The other one had blonde hair with clear blue eyes; he had 40% of fan girls getting mad over him; he looked innocent and charming at the same time._

Then, a music video was played, with the title: _It's Time by Natsume_

_So this is what you meant_  
_When you said that you were spent_  
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't hold back_  
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_  
_I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_Wow, his husky voice matches this song! Maybe it is what makes him famous..._ She thought.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

_Oh no! I had wasted so much time following them! I need to go now!_ She thought after looking at the time.

After walking for hours, she still can't find a job; some of them offered insufficient salaries; some of them had too long working hours; some of them did not give her place to stay or meals. Then, she found a simple noodle shop which is not decorated. It was having a discount of 70% on any sizes of noodles ordered. _It can be delicious, let's give it a try._ She thought.

She ordered the original soup noodle as it is the only food they have in the shop. The moment she tasted the food, she puked it out instantly. It was as plain as water!

"Do you even know how to cook?" Mikan complained to the two female cooks.

"That was the reason why no one came to my shop! Most of them preferred other shops..." Both of them cried after saying it.

"Ok, ok. Please don't cry, I will teach you how to cook..." Mikan answered after a long consideration.

"Really? Thank you!" Both of them shrieked.

"But in some conditions, you must provide me a place to live, three meals per day, and give me a raise if I did make your shop to be successful." Mikan said.

"Ok! By the way, my name is Nonoko, and this is my twin sister Anna." She said pointing at the pink-hair girl.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! I came from Mystic Hills." Mikan replied.

"Ok, let's get started! First..." Mikan was teaching them how to cook soup noodles.

Natsume was reading his manga and putting his leg on top of the desk. "Natsume-sama, your parents called for you." Butler Yakou reported.

Natsume cursed and walked out of the room.

"What is the freaking matter, old wretches?" he said rudely to both of his parents.

"Natsume, I guess you had noticed this before, but I'm telling you again. YOU must get a girlfriend... AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." His father Akio Hyuuga said it seriously.

"Natsume, in my opinion, Luna Koizumi is the best choice ever, she had etiquette; good in acting and her parents even owned a petrol company." His mother added.

"To the both of you, you can all kiss your dreams goodbye as I'm not getting Luna Koizumi as my girlfriend nor my wife." Natsume replied coldly.

"Ok, then you must find a girl better than her, then we'll reconsider again." His father commented.

"Ok, deal?" He said

"Deal!" Both of them answered.

_Oh shit those old wretches! How am I supposed to find a girl better than her, most of them are fan girls anyway! _He thought after getting out of the room.

But then he smirked. "Butler Yakou, call Ruka, Koko and Kitsune; we will be having a huge meeting." He ordered.

After teaching Anna and Nonoko how to cook, they tried to cook it themselves. After numerous failures, they finally cooked a bowl of soup noodles exactly same with the taste of Mikan's noodle soup.

However, the next day Mikan found out that the shop is too plain to attract any customers. So she planned to make a few waitresses' outfits, which are cute maid dresses. It took them almost 12 hours to make those as Anna and Nonoko were not as skilled as Mikan in sewing too.

The 3rd day, they reopened their shop with a new title: _The Noodle Shop for Bachelors!_, customers did not storm into the shop at first. Their first customer finally came. Mikan greeted:"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama!" (A.N. It meant welcome back, my dear husband!). The customer was shocked by the service yet delighted. The moment their first customer tasted the soup noodles, his eyes were wide open. After a split second, he gorged himself with the noodles and even ordered another bowl!

As customers began to increase, Milan and her new friends became busier and busier but they were happy about the progress.

It was finally 10 o'clock, Anna and Nonoko were too tired to clean up, so they left Mikan to do all the chores alone.

When she was about to close the shop, a person entered the shop. He was wearing a dark green hood with black sunglasses. _Seriously, who wears sunglasses at night? Doesn't he know that wearing these made him looking like a pervert?_ Mikan thought. However, she said:" Excuse me, but sorry that our shop had closed, you can come tomorrow at 10 am."

"As long as I had entered the shop, you should give me things to eat. You should have closed the shop before I enter." Natsume replied rudely. Unfortunately, Mikan doesn't know who he was. Mikan was frustrated but she still went to the kitchen and cooked him the last bowl of soup noodles with the leftover herbs and noodles.

Natsume was so hungry that he didn't care to stop and eat properly. He realized that the soup was fantastic.

"What meat have you put inside? Beef or pork?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is my first day opening this shop, how can I have enough money to buy meat? All of these are herbs; you may not be able to see it as it had dissolved itself into the soup." She explained.

_If she can cook like this on that day, she can probably win! Anyway, she is still a fan girl although I haven't show my face yet. _Natsume thought.

When he was about to leave the shop without paying, Mikan ran after him and asked him to pay. "I won't pay." He answered. When Mikan was about to scold him and ask him to wash the dishes, he took off all his disguises. Mikan stared and said that she had a gift from her to him, and called him to wait. "Tsk! Another fan girl" He said with despise.

Mikan returned back with a frying pan. Natsume was like:" Are you dumb or stupid? Why would I need a frying pan for?"

"Idiot, you still can't get it do you? This frying pan is supposed to be used to spank you in the face so you will understand that revealing your face won't stop me from HITTING you!" She aimed for his head after saying.

"OK, OK! I will wash the dishes!" He said with his hand blocking his face.

"That is too less, I still prefer spanking you." Her hazel eyes sparkled with evilness.

"I will wash all your pots and pans, happy?"

"Deal! Do it! Now!" She ordered in a menacing tone.

Natsume was literally washing dishes, pots and pans; Mikan was sweeping and mopping the floor. With his help, she got to clean up the shop faster.

"Oi, Polka. Tomorrow, I will come to this shop again at the same time so prepare! And I will bring money this time." He said before leaving.

_Why did he call me Polka? _Then she realized that he peeked at her underwear. _That menacing pervert!_

_Why was she immune to me? Finally, not another fan girl. I wonder what her name is. Looks like I got myself a new toy. _He smirked.

**A.N.: It took me so long to type this chapter as this file kept disappearing. Luckily, I saved it in or else I won't be able to update it. Pls look forward to the next chapter as it will be about Natsume's planning to find a girl better than Luna. Thank for your support! Pls R&R!**


	3. Meeting Him Again

"What was all the noise about?!" Anna complained.

"Oh, sorry to wake you up, just a perverted, arrogant customer entered our shop. He refused to pay so I made him wash all of our pots, pans and dishes. I think his name was Na-na-nami, I guess. I forgot who he is, I saw his albums in this shop before..." Mikan explained.

"Anyway, you just cleaned up the shop right? So just come up and sleep. We will have lots of work to do next morning." Nonoko said.

"Ok."

The next day, Kitsune, Koko, Ruka meet Natsume in his room to discuss something.

"So in conclusion, you were so hungry right after the vocals practice you went to this shop. You thought your oh-so-handsomeness can make this girl back off and let you eat a free dinner but she threatened to spank you with a pan." Koko laughed hysterically after saying that.

"Shut up." Natsume gave them a cold glare.

"No, no! It should be like this! The most admired and feared flame caster was threatened by a puny girl who most probably won't have an Alice. Bwahahaha!" Kitsune added.

"Are you guys my friends or what?" Natsume muttered.

"Sorry, Natsume, we were just kidding. So coming back to the point... Why did she want to spank you again?" Ruka asked.

"Urgh! That was not the point! My point was to discuss how to get a girl better than Luna!" Natsume was so frustrated. His group of friends laughed again.

"Ok, so you wanted to have a competition to choose your girlfriend. But the challenges of this competition will be extremely hard, especially for Luna. So what will be the challenges?" Koko asked.

"The first challenge will be beauty, so I want all of you to suggest girls." Natsume said.

"I have like 10 of them, but all of them are my and your fans." Kitsune, the famous playboy answered.

"I think I will have 9 of them." Koko added.

"I have none." Ruka answered.

"Why, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"I-I already have a girlfriend..." He answered quietly.

"Wow, who is she?" All of them were full of curiosity.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! All the bullets hit Ruka in the face.

"How dare you ignore my orders? I told you to buy crab legs from the market, didn't I?" The girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes asked very coldly.

"Hotaru, I told you already that I was having an emergency meeting." Ruka answered while caressing his painful cheek.

"Who is she?" All of them asked in unison.

"My girlfriend..." Ruka answered.

Koko and Kitsune were still in shocked to accept her as Ruka's girlfriend.

"So, you guys were talking about the challenges right? What are Luna's weaknesses?" She asked.

"Cooking and singing." Natsume replied.

"So just made both of that part of the challenges! Then she can't pass! Ok, end of discussion. Ruka, come with me, you are supposed to buy me crab legs." Hotaru demanded.

"I guess the meeting will stop here as I will be having a practice for guitar playing later. The next few challenges will be kept as a secret between me and Ruka." Natsume said and got out from the room. _How can I get that girl to participate?_ _If I ask her directly, she probably won't participate._ Natsume wondered.

"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama!" Anna greeted happily.

"Two bowls of original noodle soup please."

"Would you like to try our new recipe: Fried noodles?" Anna asked.

"Ok, one plate please."

"Mikan, one plate of fried noodles! Nonoko, two plates of soup noodles!" She yelled.

Ever since, Mikan came to the shop, their shop were full of customers. That's why Anna was so happy. Unfortunately, they had to employ new waitresses. Now they had enough money to buy some prawns for both of their new recipe. Mikan got a raise in her salary; she will have 2000 rabbit per month. Mikan thought it was leading her to her happy life. Yet she doesn't know that Natsume had asked for her profile to be checked.

It was 11 pm, there were too many customers so they had to shut down the shop late. While Anna and Nonoko were washing dishes, pots and pans; Mikan swept the floor again. When Mikan was about to close the shop, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and Kitsune entered the shop without their disguises. They were famished after their practices and auditions.

"I told you that we were coming, polka." He said coldly.

"I was about to close the shop so you can't enter." She replied.

Ruka, Koko and Kitsune kept laughing hysterically after the conversation, Natsume was obviously annoyed. When Mikan looked carefully at the five of them, her eyes laid on Hotaru. After a split second, she ran and hugged Hotaru, saying:" I missed you so much! I can't believe it! You are here Hotaru!"

All of them were in shocked, then Hotaru explained that she came from the same village with Mikan; but she moved to the city with her inventions and became famous. They were once best friends. Hotaru hugged Mikan back too. _So the Ice Queen knows this girl. Huh. This is getting interesting..._Natsume smirked at his thought.

Anna and Nonoko ran out to see what was happening. They screamed at the sight of the 5 super stars.

"Please give us your autograph! Please!" Both of them pleaded Natsume.

"Hey! What are you doing? He was that perverted, arrogant jerk last night I told you about! He refused to pay!"Mikan said.

"Don't you know him Mikan? He is the most famous and richest star in the world of Utasia! He is Natsume!" Anna explained.

"E~~ isn't his name Nami?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Hahahaha! She doesn't even know your name! Hahahaha!" Koko and Kitsune were laughing until tears came out from their eyes.

"Now shut the HELL up! Give me 5 bowls of original soup noodles!" He ordered.

"Would you like to try our new recipe: Fried noodles?" Anna asked.

"1 bowl of fried noodles!" Koko said.

"2 bowls of soup noodles for me and Imai." Ruka said.

"1 bowl of soup noodles." Kitsune said.

"Fried noodles." Natsume said.

"So 3 bowls of soup noodles and 2 bowls of fried noodles!" Anna yelled out to Nonoko and Mikan.

"Oi Polka! Cook faster, idiot!" Natsume ordered, wanting to torture her.

"The only way to cook faster is to replace prawns in your fried noodles into cockroaches, would you like to try?" Mikan said it in a menacing tone.

"So I heard that this shop has a very unique service by treating all single male customers as if they were their own husband." Ruka said.

"Yeah, its part of our service! Mikan suggested it!" Anna explained in a cheerful way. After 5 minutes, Mikan was ready to serve.

"Fried noodles and soup noodles." Mikan said while putting them onto the table.

"Oi, treat me as your husband, polka." Natsume smirked.

"..."

"Oi, isn't it part of the service?"

"Tabenasai...Goshujin-sama..." (Please eat, my husband.) Mikan muttered.

"Louder, I can't hear."

"Tabenasai, goshujin-sama."

"Louder!" He demanded.

"TABENASAI, GOSHUJIN-SAMA!" Mikan yelled and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Oi, Polka, my ears are bleeding! Say it softly and gently as if I'm your husband!" He demanded.

"..."

"OI! POLKA!"

"This is how I treat my husband if he calls me polka... Hehehe..." Mikan's eyes were glistening with cruelty while carrying a pan with her, aiming towards Natsume's head.

"Kyaaahhh! Stop it, Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko were dragging her skirt.

Ruka, Koko and Kitsune were staring while Hotaru was eating popcorn.

"I will come back tomorrow. So don't close the shop... Watermelons." Natsume smirked and left the money on the desk.

"Why he call me watermelons?" Mikan asked then she realized watermelons were the pattern of her panties of the day. "Come back, you moron! I swear I will hit you in the head!" Mikan was so angry and ashamed. Natsume did not bother to look back but waved his hands.

"You suck! You are the most arrogant and perverted bastard I ever met!" Mikan yelled.

_Forgetting my name? Hahaha. Then I will make you remember my name forever..._ Natsume was so happy.

"That girl is really different from others. She is not even succumbed to you, Natsume." Koko said.

"That's why I need to get her into the competition." He replied.

"Let me do it. Just give me the participation form for the competition. I'll make her enter the competition. But with 20 000 Rabbits" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, yeah, I will pay you." Natsume was very excited but tried not to show it in his face.

**A.N.: This is it! The 4th chapter! Finally done with it! Please review! I really like all of your reviews, please! Seeing all of your reviews make me feel excited writing my story! The next chapter will be about Mikan having a day off! In the next chapter, you will all see the differences between Utasia and the real world! So please review, I repeat, please review!**


	4. The Holiday and Forcing Mikan

_Today is finally my holiday! I'm so happy, I get to go to the Ord Island, Anna said. She also said that the island had a very unique religious believing. Yay!_ Mikan thought. Waking up, she brushed her teeth and wore a red stylish shirt to match with her jeans. She was so excited to go to the island. When Anna and Nonoko had finally finished preparing themselves, they went to the bus station to wait for the _Kitty Bus_ (A.N. The bus has a face of a kitty, as it is made of an Alice again.)

"Why does it take so long?" Mikan asked in impatiently.

"Be patient." Anna said.

Suddenly, someone tapped Mikan on her shoulder. It was Hotaru! Mikan was so thrilled.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked in excitement.

"Today is a public holiday. I wanted to go to Ord Island." Hotaru said. _Luckily I sent my spying mouse! Hahaha, I will get her into that competition by Today... Hahaha..._ _I wonder if Natsume Hyuuga will be there too as I had informed Ruka to tell him. _Hotaru thought.

"Yeah! Now, we can go together!" Anna and Nonoko were very happy too.

The _Kitty Bus_ finally arrived. It was enormous with the design of a kitty's face and its eyes were the lights. It was yellow in color.

"Hi, Kitty. It's been long since we ever met." Hotaru said.

"E~~ Do you know it?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, it was my second invention when I came here. Now it is used for sending people to the ferry terminal." She explained.

"U~Wa~~ Sugoi! (Amazing)" Mikan exclaimed. After that, they rode on the bus. The bus was full of fan girls wearing tank tops with the huge pink words which were highly doubted by Mikan if it was written by pink lipsticks: _I LOVE NATSUME!_" _Eww..._ Mikan thought with her face twisted in disgust.

"You should have seen the last concert, there were fan girls wearing bras with the same words written on it." Hotaru said to Mikan which make Mikan wanted to puke even more. They sat right beside the group of fan girls.

They were saying there was a rumour of Natsume will be staying in Ord Islands. _Hahaha... That Baka ... _Hotaru smirked.

One of them even squealed in excitement making both Hotaru's and Mikan's ears exploded. As usual, Hotaru aimed that girl with her new improved _Baka Gun 5.6_. The other fan girls saw what happen to their friend and quit the conversation and screaming while Mikan was giving applause to Hotaru.

After a 30 minutes ride, they finally reached the ferry terminal. It was badly crowded with fan girls, luckily Mikan and her new friends bought their ticket in advance.

Hotaru did not but she was unwilling to queue for so long. So she aimed her latest Advance Tomato Gun with can shoot tomatoes in eight different directions. Of course, all of the fan girls were defeated. Mikan was very shocked at Hotaru. Hotaru was blowing the smoke of her Advance Tomato Gun. This time they boarded the ship earlier. Mikan prepared a sea-sick medicine to prevent her from vomiting. The medicine was not like the same in her village. She must mix it with water and smell it.

Normally, they just either mix it with water or drink it or just swallow it with water. The smell was horrible yet Mikan endured it. This time the ride was longer, they will need to be on the ship for 1 hour and a half.

"Natsume, wouldn't it be suspicious if we go to the island too?" Ruka asked.

"That idiot will not know, so let's just pretend that we are here to spend our holiday peacefully and away from the fan girls, okay? Geez, you can be so annoying at times, Ruka." Natsume repeated himself again as Ruka had been asking the question for the fifth time.

Natsume and his gang of friends were heading to the island at the same time too but with Natsume's private speedboat. Natsume was smirking all the way during their ride.

Suddenly, Kitsune asked:"Natsume. I have something to ask you, and you must answer me seriously and honestly."

"What?" Natsume asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Do you like Mikan?"

"..."

"Do you like her?"

"..." Natsume didn't know how to answer at all as his heart was beating furiously.

"Natsume?"

"No, of course, no! Are you a moron? It is impossible for me to like her! She's just another toy for me!" Natsume explained in such a hurry. He tried to hide his red face with his bangs.

_He is still not sure about his feelings..._ Koko thought as he had the mind-reading Alice. His entire group of friends were staring at him suspiciously...

"We had finally reached here!" Mikan was very excited. Anna and Nonoko were busy taking pictures. Mikan was shocked to see such a huge range of mountains right behind the port. Hotaru kept looking at the port as if she was waiting for someone.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Mikan asked with concern.

"My idiotic boyfriend is not here yet... Oh yeah... Mikan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I didn't even think about it."

"It's time to get a boyfriend, you can't stay single forever."

"Never mind, I want to be single."

"Oh, ok then... Nun." Hotaru created a new nickname for Mikan.

"Hey! Hotaru you are so mean~~~" Mikan said while hitting playfully at Hotaru's shoulder.

"What, nun?" Hotaru was mean, she smirked.

"Hotaru~~~"

When Mikan was still in the playful mood, 4 guys stepped out from a private speedboat than had just reached the port. Unfortunately, Mikan didn't recognize them. Ruka was wearing a black wig with sunglasses. He ran to Hotaru and hugged her. Mikan was outraged.

"Temee! (How dare you!) You pervert!" After saying that, Mikan kicked him so hard he fell down. All of them gaped in horror of course. Natsume was one of the them too.

Hotaru said:"Mikan, why did you kicked him?"

"He was a malicious pervert who HUGGED you!"

"He happens to be my boyfriend too."

"...Haha, you're kidding right?" Mikan sweat-dropped.

"No."

"... SORRY!" Mikan was shocked.

"Oi, polka. You don't need to scream that loud. Anyway, it is nice meeting you guys here. What a weird coincidence." Natsume said in order to drag Mikan's concentration to him.

Mikan stared at him for a few minutes. She was having a hard time recognizing him as he was wearing a dark blue wig and red sunglasses.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"To be free and away from fan girls."

"Too bad, the fan girls heard rumors of you coming here. Hahaha!"

"Anyway, I guess we are forced to be together then."

"Why?"

"Cause Hotaru would want to stay with Ruka."

"If she wants to, she will stay with him alone, the rest of us will do other activities. Ne~~ Hotaru?"

"After you hitting my boyfriend, this will be one of the 3 punishments that I will give you, we will be together... for the entire trip!" The Ice Queen's answer making Mikan froze at where she was standing.

"Oi, polka. Oi!" Natsume called to make her awake. _My holiday is officially ruined..._Mikan thought sadly.

"So, what's our first destination?" Mikan asked cheerfully again after recovering from her sadness while sitting in the bus. _Umm... This girl is also that cheerful, don't she ever get really sad?_ Natsume questioned himself.

"The hotel of course, idiot. Then where should we put our luggage?"Hotaru said. Kitsune kept staring at Natsume and finally whispered to him:"Natsume, you were looking at Mikan for the past 5 minutes already. What are you doing?"

"Uhh... Nothing actually... I was just staring the view right behind her, you know?"Natsume said and tried to hide the fact that he was staring at her the whole time. But Kitsune already knew the truth. _Maybe Natsume still haven't know about her own feelings YET..._Kitsune thought.

While they reached a river, they had to unload all their baggage from the bus to ride on the boat. As you can see, the Ord Island had a very strange landscape; unlike the other islands in Utasia, it was surrounded by volcanoes. But at the inner island, right behind the range of volcanoes, there was a river that separated the volcanoes from the inner village. This river also surrounded the entire inner island of Ord. The inner island was called as Artanzola. The most extraordinary thing was the indigenous people who lived there were green and could breathe underwater! One of the attractions at Artanzola was riding a boat to cross the river to Artanzola but being dragged my the indigenous people by swimming.

The first boat was full of luggage so Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan must ride the next boat. Kitsune and Koko rode the third boat. Mikan was shocked to see the water being so clear and she was able to see fishes! The fishes in the Ord Island were very different from the rest of Utasia. As all of the volcanoes will erupt at the same time of the year which is July; all of the ashes and lava were supposed to destroy the village but all of them just sank into the river and never reaches the inner island. The indigenous people believed that it was their ancestors, the merpeople who built and made the river with Alices. Yet these ashes did not do any harm to the fishes. They even made fishes to evolve; the fishes in the Ord Island had wings allowed them to dive deeply into the river and shoot up like a rocket. The fishes are unique; they only shot themselves up the sky like that when there was an important celebration of the year. Many people tried to breed them in man-made ponds with lava and ashes, but all of the fishes' wings dropped and can never fly again. They can only live in the river in Ord Island. These fishes are called Denn by the indigenous people; it meant fly in their language. As more and more tourist visited their island, the indigenous people learnt how to speak English and Japanese fluently. Their mother tongue was the Erpa language. Nowadays, the indigenous people are simply called Gimms.

Natsume was looking at Mikan's happy face. _Why must she be so cute all the time? Wait, did I just admit that she's cute? Urgh, I really need to get a hold of myself... What's freaking wrong with me? _He thought and looked away instantly. After a 15 minute ride, they finally reached their hotel. It was meant to feature the Gimms' culture so there were two statues of a mermaid and merman. When they were checking in, Hotaru did a trick.

"Mikan, you go up to our room first, bring the luggage too. Natsume, you go up together with her to help; she can be a real klutz at times."Hotaru ordered and faced her back at them to hide her smirking face. Mikan reluctantly pressed the lift. The lift was very small. It had a sign of warning that 4 people can stand inside at a time only.

Mikan's room was at the 35th floor, it would take a long time to reach it. Natsume was carrying the two largest luggage in both of his hands. Mikan was carrying a very heavy luggage herself. "It's so heavy~~" Mikan complained.

"Your friend really brought something heavy in this two bags." Natsume said too.

"Of course! She loves to bring her inventions everywhere she goes." Mikan said.

"Hn."

Suddenly Mikan could not stable herself because of the heavy luggage and accidentally crashed herself into Natsume's chest. They both fell down. When Natsume was about to scold her, he then found out Mikan's head was in his chest. His heart was racing quickly and he blushed like a red apple. But Mikan did not notice it, she was still massaging her head.

"Sorry, Natsume, I'm too clumsy.." Mikan apologized and tried to stand up.

"Hn, never mind."

_Did Natsume just said 'never mind'? According to his personality, he usually won't care much at all..._ Mikan thought in curiosity. But she shook that thought off and tried to carry the baggage again. Natsume was obviously still blushing and tried to hide his face. The lift had finally reached the 35th floor. The moment Mikan opened the hotel room door, she was in awe of the beauty of the view in her room. Natsume was still thinking of that moment. Natsume received a call from Ruka.

"Natsume, had you finished sending the luggage upstairs cause all of us had finished." Ruka asked.

"Hn."

"Come down to the lobby, we are about to get on a bus for the one-day tour."

"Ok, polka, let's go down! The bus is waiting." Mikan nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Have she left the room?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"So... did you enjoy standing in the same small lift with her?"

Natsume's face was blushing madly after hearing that question. "Of course not! It was so small like a rabbit's cage! How would I enjoy it?" He said trying to hide the fact.

"Ohh... Too bad, Hotaru set it up purposely hoping something will happen..."Ruka was grinning as in one of Hotaru's baggage, there was a special spy camera that just recorded everything and sent it to Hotaru's phone; but Natsume didn't know it.

"Natsume, are you coming? The lift has arrived!" Mikan yelled.

"Bye, I need to go." Natsume said hastily on the phone and rushed to the lift.

It was 9 pm, Mikan and her friends had so much fun. They just visited the museum where they put the artifacts and evidences of merpeople's existence. They also ate the local food and bought some souvenirs. They were all very tired. So they just headed back to the hotel by bus again. Mikan just drifted to sleep the moment she sat on the seat. Hotaru refused to sit beside her and pushed Natsume to sit beside; Hotaru complained about her quality time being with Ruka will be wasted and Mikan's drool. Natsume had no choice but to sit next to her as the bus was full.

Mikan's head was leaning at the window. Later after the driver turned right, her head rolled onto the shoulder of Natsume. Natsume was clearly enjoying it and Hotaru can see it. After that, he had to carry Mikan in bridal style to her room as she was too tired to wake up.

"Please don't get horny. Mikan won't be nice to you if you do that." Hotaru advised Natsume.

"Shut up!" His group of friends and Hotaru were chuckling.

Natsume was clearly tired too but he had to carry Mikan. Finally, he put Mikan onto her bed. He was enjoying the view of her cute angelic face. He then left the room quietly in order not to wake her up. When Hotaru entered the room, she waked Mikan up.

"What~~~ I'm so tired~" Mikan whined.

"I'm going to tell you my second punishment."

"Ok, please be easy."

"You will enter this competition." And placed a registration form on the bed.

Mikan read it and saw the title: _Registration for being Natsume's girlfriend._

Mikan was so shocked she froze again... _Hahaha, I had finally accomplished my mission..._ Hotaru's eyes were glistening.

**A.N.: This will be chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing! Especially to Mikanatsume4eva, Night Droplet, Mooshy3712, Ciltiam, Sinables and Gameraddict! Thanks for all of your reviews! I will continue to write! Chapter 6 will be the starting of the competition! So please wait! This chapter took me so long to write it! It had cost lots of inspirations... But never mind! Please enjoy!**


	5. Dress up time!

Mikan was so shocked._ My holiday is not ruined, my life is ruined! _Mikan thought.

"Hotaru! Isn't there any other way to punish me? Please, I beg you! PLEASE!" Mikan pleaded with watery eyes.

"Ok, then. Date Natsume!"

"No! Another one please!" Now, Hotaru's new aim was to torture Mikan all the time, by putting her with Natsume.

"Ok then, kiss him."

"No!"

"Those are the choices, choose ONE or two choices, if you prefer." Hotaru smirked at her evilness.

"Ok then, I-I will g-go to the com-competition..." Mikan surrendered. Hotaru finally accomplished her mission.

_Mikan woke up wearing a white wedding dress. In a church. She was shocked of course._

_"W-what am I d-doing?" Mikan asked herself._

_"You are marrying me." Natsume smirked evilly._

_"No!"_

_"Will you take Mikan as your wife, in both sickness and death, Natsume?" The priest said. It was a feminine voice. Then Mikan realized that the priest was a female!_

_"Hotaru! Save me!" Mikan pleaded while Hotaru stared at Mikan with her cruel eyes. Natsume's arms tighten around Mikan to stop her from hugging Hotaru._

_"Yes, I do." Natsume said._

_"No!" Mikan said._

_"Ok, you may now kiss the bride." Hotaru announced._

_"NO!"_

Just like that, Mikan woke up from her nightmare. She sighed in relief as she hasn't married Natsume yet. _Wait a minute... I don't need to win! I'll just need to act stupid so that I will lose! Oh~~~ How I love myself~~ I'm such a genius! _Mikan thought of a strategy. Then she went back into sleeping a minute later.

The next morning, Mikan was still sleeping like a princess in her bed. Unfortunately, Hotaru was the expert of waking people up. She put an earphone to Mikan's ear which is connected to her phone. Then she makes the volume the loudest and played 'Harlem Shake'. *Goloterorikta* Mikan's eyes jolted open. The song was too scary for her.

"What the hell is that?" Mikan got moody because of the music.

"It's Harlem Shake, the latest freakish song."

"Yeah, it really had a freakish lyric like _Goloterorikta~~_." Mikan answered.

"Ok, now you are going to wear a dress and act cute in the competition!" Hotaru said determinedly.

"What?! Act cute?! Seriously?!" Mikan was shocked.

"Yes, and now let's shop!" Hotaru threatened her with her Baka Gun.

They arrived at a huge boutique called _Fantastically Cute! _Then Mikan figured out that it is the most expensive and branded shop in Utasia! The moment Mikan entered the shop it was deserted. Probably it was too expensive for anyone to be daring enough to enter.

"Ok, now I just need to think of what style are you going to be when you enter the competition." Hotaru said while putting on a pair of spectacles to pretend that she is a pro.

"What style?"

"You want to be cute or sexy or glamorous or flirtatious?"

"Cute?"

"Nope, you should be sexy! Come, try this on!" Hotaru said while handing her a black top and jeans. Mikan was forced to wear it.

After 10 minutes, Mikan finally finished changing. The top was too tight for her. The top was black and sequenced; it was supposed to make her dazzle and look stunning as she put on her party shoes to party. But she kept covering her chest.

"You know what? You looked like you were forced to become a prostitute if you keep covering it." Hotaru said.

"I hate being sexy! Don't you understand?" Mikan yelled in frustration.

But Hotaru tossed her another white dress. Mikan tried on the dress and looked terrible again. It was called the _Peep Waist Party Dress_. There were some cuttings on the middle part of the dress exposing her waist. But Mikan kept holding her waist trying to cover it.

Hotaru cursed in frustration. Later on, Mikan wore a peach colored fish tail dress but looked too formal for the competition.

She wore the _Beige Pink Open Knit Shimmer Dress_. It fitted her small body well as well as exposing her legs.

So Hotaru bought it and asked Mikan to try another dress. Mikan later wore the _Black Charcoal Two Tone Dress_. It was too revealing with black singlets exposing the top and her short skirt. It didn't fit her at all, Mikan was also covering her chest that time leaving Hotaru's nose fuming with anger. Later on Mikan tried on the _Black Multi-Double Strap Mesh Dress_. It has two straps of blue and pink color but matches Mikan's skin tone a lot; it was a short skirt too.

Hotaru bought it even though Mikan was begging her not to buy it by holding Hotaru's leg. Finally, Mikan tried on the last dress named _Yellow Multi Sexy Party Dress_. She was so embarrassed when she heard the _Sexy_ phrase in the name of the dress. Unfortunately, the strips of pink, yellow and red on her short dress matched with her tiny waist, so Hotaru bought it again.

They finally got out from the shop after 1 hour of trying tight and short dresses. But Hotaru was not ready to let Mikan rest first. She dragged Mikan to the nearest shoe shop. They bought so many pairs of shoes that Mikan can possibly count. Luckily Hotaru invented a machine called _The Panda_. It can be used to carry stuff or even order it to do errands and chores.

Mikan jumped towards her bed once she came back to the restaurant and slept as if she was dead. Hotaru smirked at Mikan's tiredness. _She should probably sleep now as she will attend the interview tonight with the dress code: Party! I will make her rivals, especially Luna to lose the competition... Bwahahaha... _Hotaru had planned this all along...

In the Hyuuga's mansion, Natsume was pacing up and down. He was waiting for Hotaru's confirmation call. He thought that he must not call Hotaru directly or else it will reveal his un-coolness. Suddenly, his phone rang. Natsume answered it almost immediately.

"Are you done?" Natsume asked trying to pretend that he doesn't care.

"Yeah. But I want to warm you something." Hotaru said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"Mikan may be intending to lose the competition so don't let her if you don't want Miss-So-Called-B-With-An-Itch to be your girlfriend, am I clear?"

"Yes." Natsume smirked. He was too happy. He even said that the weather is nice although it was raining cats and dogs. All his maids stared at him awkwardly. But he was too excited to even notice.

_What's that smell? It smells like peach and strawberries~~_ Mikan thought. She woke up and saw 4 females massaging her. Hotaru was standing right beside her. It was 6 pm. The competition was supposed to start at 8 pm. After enjoying the body and facial treatment, Hotaru asked a professional person to dress her up and do the make-up. Mikan was wearing the _Black Multi-Double Strap Mesh Dress _with black high heels. Her make-up was done beautifully. Hotaru was satisfied with Mikan's look while Mikan was gaping at how pretty she is. But she was more shocked that Hotaru had prepared a limo for her. Hotaru wore a black dress with checker prints on it.

After a 30 minutes ride, Mikan had arrived at Natsume's mansion. She was too nervous to even gape at how huge his house was. The moment Mikan steeped out from the limo, reporters flooded around her and took pictures of her.

"Who are you?"

"You looked beautiful! Do you have the confidence of winning this competition?"

"What is your relationship with Natsume?"

The questions were silenced by a huge sound _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. _Hotaru aimed her gun at the reporters so they all retreated. Mikan was walking down the red carpet.

"Why is there a red carpet? This is not even a place where superstars come!" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"It is practically for superstars as this is the Hyuuga's' mansion." Hotaru explained softly. Suddenly, a pink car arrived at the scene. It was Luna. She stepped out from her car and waved at the reporters.

"Will you win Natsume's heart this time?"

"Of course I will, not to mention I already did." Luna answered to the reporter snobbishly which made Mikan to put her right into the _Flirtatious Girls List_.

"She is Luna, watch her out, she likes to use tricks and often like to cheat." Hotaru reminded Mikan. Luna was wearing a plain short black dress with laces. Luna glared furiously at Mikan noticing her dress was much better than hers. Luna walked towards Mikan.

"Who are you? Some kind of freak show?" Luna tried to embarrass her.

"You see, I barely know you and you just called me a freak show. I wouldn't want any arguments during this competition so please drop it." Mikan said.

"Oh, you are scared of me?" Luna said.

"No, I just don't want to fight."

"Oh really, you should be careful, the moment you declare war with me, you will be dead, whore!"

"I declare war!" Mikan waited for a few seconds and said:"Why am I not dead yet? I am still alive! How great, bitch!"

"You had officially declared war! You will see, I will be the one who will win Natsume's heart!"

"I thought you said you already won his heart. Didn't you?" A loud "Woooo~~~" came out from the reporters.

"URGH! I WILL BEAT YOU AND THIS IS NOT OVER!" Luna shouted and stormed off.

"Bye, Gorilla! See you later!"Mikan said.

"I'M NOT A GORILLA!" Luna was furious.

"Ok, then, bye, Godzilla!"

"I'M NOT A GODZILLA TOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, then. Bye, Gorilla and Godzilla's daughter! Oh no, I addressed you wrongly! You should be Gorilla and Godzilla's bitch. Bye, Gorilla and Godzilla's bitch!" Mikan was great at creating insults sometimes.

"URGGGHHHHHH!" That was how Luna stormed into the living room and accidentally knocked down a vase full of water which had splashed on her.

"Are you okay, wet bitch?"

"I will sue you for scolding bad words!"

"No, bitch meant female dog, and you are wet, so you are called wet bitch." Mikan explained.

"UUUUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" And again that was how Natsume came out from his room with a pissed off look.

"What the f*** is happening here? Can't you keep quiet, bitch?!"

"Luna, go on! He scolded you with bad words! Sue him!" Mikan was so successful at making the situation worse. Natsume was supposed to glare at Mikan but the moment he saw her, his bad mood immediately vanished. He was so surprised by how Mikan looked.

There she was standing beautifully and making his heart beat raced like he never did. But his fantasy was over the moment Luna jumped up and threw herself at him. Unfortunately, Natsume was too agile to be caught by her. And there Luna goes, her head headed straight to the bellboy who was supposed to open and close the door.

The most unexpected yet hilarious thing happened. Luna accidentally kissed the bellboy. Who had pimples all over his face with a dark complexion. Luna was so depressed and devastated so she stormed to the garden, hitting another bush which made her hair messy and full of leaves.

Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan were laughing like hell. The reporters were busy taking pictures of Luna's embarrassing looks.

"Come on, polka, you are late. Go into the guest room now." Natsume said.

"Ok." Natsume was glancing at her but Mikan never noticed.

"So, good luck, love-struck boy." Hotaru grinned at Natsume's new nickname.

"Shut up!" Natsume said in embarrassment.

**A.N.: This is it! My hands are sore from typing! But sorry for updating the chapter so late, I was too busy during this week. I think I will only update once a week so pls wait! Sorry! Pls is patient! Don't worry; more contestants will be uncovering next chapter! I admit that I am very evil to Luna! Anyway, pls review! Thank you!**


	6. The Contest

All of the contestants had arrived. All of them wore dresses that weren't so pretty compared to Mikan's dress. Some of them glared at Mikan but some of them just showed some expressions of lack of confidence. The silence was disrupted when Luna walked into the guest room by pushing the door so hard it could break. She had made her hair looked well.

_She looked brilliant just now. I prefer her hair decorated with leaves and with that face, she could totally win that jerk's heart!_ Mikan thought sarcastically. As usual, Natsume liked to keep the people waiting for him because everyone would still have to pretend that they are very patient with their fake grinning faces.

Finally after waiting for an hour, Natsume stepped down the grand staircase wearing a dashing suit accompanied by two bodyguards. _Hahaha! This time my charisma will totally work on Mikan!_ Or so Natsume thought.

"U~Wa~~ you look handsome in that suit!" Luna was in such a hurry to please him but she had just earned his mighty ignorance. Natsume was staring at Mikan's face which her bangs had covered her eyes. _She must be blushing that's why she's so shy!_ Natsume was drowning in his own ego.

Mikan suddenly stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Natsume thought she was going to please him like Luna. But Mikan took off both of her heels. She stood in front of him. Then, Natsume finally saw her eyes, she was not blushing. Her eyes were flaring with hell fire.

"You are such an arrogant jerk!" After saying that, she aimed her heels at Natsume's face but accidentally hit his bodyguard. Her second aim also hit his other bodyguard.

"I'm so going to kill you! I hate waiting for people the most! Especially you! You jackass!" Natsume ran away after Mikan said that. Unfortunately, Mikan had her high heels off so she can run like a cheetah and caught his coat.

The next thing she did was kicking his shins so hard, he can barely stand. All of the girls were so shocked they screamed like banshees. The entire guest room was filled with "OMG!", "Are you ok, Natsume?" and "Natsume-sama~~".

Luna was trying to take advantage of the situation and threw herself at Natsume again. At the same time, Mikan raised her fist in attempt to punch his face but it hit Luna's newly made plastic surgery nose. The punch made a sickening sound to Luna's face, it sounded like bone cracking but it was just the plastic surgery nose falling out of place.

All the other girls screamed in disgust when Luna's plastic surgery nose flew out. Natsume was still on the ground gaping at Mikan with fear. Because of the accident, Mikan's rage disappeared almost instantly. She felt sorry for Luna whom was crying over the lost of her delicate nose.

"Umm... Actually don't be sad over your nose, it is just a plastic surgery, right?"

"It was made in Sonier! How can I go back there if I have to enter this competition?!" Sonier is a place which takes about 5 hours to reach there by train. It is a city with the latest technology. Mikan sweat-dropped at Luna's statement. _Made in_ _Sonier? Is that how bad she wants to look good? Superstars or rich people really ARE different._

Natsume recovered from his shock and said that:" Wow, I never know you had such strength." while pointing towards his bodyguards who had bruises on their faces.

"So-sorry, I actually wanted to hit this idiot but accidentally hit you, sorry..." Mikan sweat-dropped again. The bodyguards were still unconscious.

"Anyway, let me announce the rules and regulations, stages and the winner prices." Natsume turned his back at the contestants and stood next to his presentation.

_Rules and regulations:_

_1. No cheating_

_2. Listen to the instructors_

_3. Do not go near or have any body interaction with the host (Natsume)_

_4. One should not fight or take violence to any other contestants._

_5. Do not attempt to lose or not trying to win_

_Stages:_

_Stage 1: Cooking_

_Stage 2: Singing_

_Final stage: Unknown_

_Winner prices:_

_No.1: The host_

_No.2: 1 million rabbits_

_No.3 & below: No prices provided_

All contestants were both curious and confused about the final stages except for Mikan. She was annoyed by the 5th rule and stage 1 & 2, those were her strength. Mikan thought of having the second price. _It would help me to buy my own home and build my own restaurant! _Mikan thought.

"Ok, now I want you all to line up and introduce yourself and exclude your Alices" Natsume ordered. There were 10 contestants, the others had been disqualified according to their registration form and photos given.

**Mini Intro by PowerPoint**

**Name: Harune (1st contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Aiko (2nd contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 1 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Akiko (3rd contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Chouko (4th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Haruka (5th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Honoka (6th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Hoshiko (7th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 1 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Sumire (8th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Luna (9th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 0 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Rich**

**Name: Mikan (10th contestant)**

**Looks: Rated 4 out of 5 by host**

**Status: Unknown**

Each contestants gave their intro of how rich they are only which is both boring to Natsume and Mikan. _Why did they think that explaining their wealth may help to win Natsume's heart? Natsume is obviously richer than all of them! Are they idiots? _Mikan thought in disgust.

The last one to present was Mikan. Natsume immediately sat up straight and looked at her. All the other contestants were jealous especially Luna and Sumire. Mikan was very shocked to look at her looks rated by Natsume. _He must be torturing me to win this freaking competition! I must LOSE! _Mikan was very determined.

"My name is Mikan. To your dismay, I don't own anything, no buildings, factories or hotels as you all had mentioned. Yes, I am what you all think me as, I'm poor. This dress was bought by my friend and the only reason I joined this competition was because of my friend's punishment for accidentally hitting her boyfriend."

"Who is your friend?" Sumire asked.

"Hotaru."

"As in Hotaru Imai, the great inventor?"

"Yes. My aim for this competition will be the second price so you all don't need to worry that I will fight for the first price. Thank you." Mikan had ended her speech.

It was at night already. All contestants had proceeded to their rooms. Natsume was sitting in his room. He kept thinking about what Mikan said during the introduction.

_That idiot! She wanted the second price. How can she choose money over me? _Natsume's eyes were full of despair and hurt. _Wait, just wait. I won't let you have the second price. Mikan would have to fall for me. And she will. _Natsume was so sad yet angry at Mikan. He had now planned to let Mikan to fall for him.

**A.N.: Finally, the 7th chapter! Anyway, pls review! If anyone is offended of me being so cruel to Luna, pls review and I will try to change Luna's fate! Thank you for supporting me! Pls enjoy!**


	7. Stage 1

_Mikan woke up on her bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume's face inches from hers. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Mikan freaked out when Natsume was still looking at her with his horrible smirk. He was not wearing a shirt._

_"Don't you remember what happened between us last night?" Natsume was smirking yet giving her the horny stare while still lying on her bed._

_"Wh-what happened?" Mikan was looking at Natsume with fear._

_"We slept together last night."_

_"What do you mean by 'slept'? Is it just sleeping together? Or we did something horrible as in, you know, horny stuff?" Mikan was very embarrassed when asking that question. She blushed. Hard._

_"We did it." Natsume sat up on the bed and still waiting for her reaction._

_"As in?"_

_"What you called as 'horny stuff'."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"KYAAAAHHHH!" Mikan's scream rang through the entire building._

_Natsume was not affected at all but continued that:"You will be my girlfriend. Wait, no, you will marry me!_

_"NO!" Mikan was going mad._

Mikan woke up gasping. _Phew... It was just a dream... _Mikan was relieved. After half a second, she checked her own bed. _No sign of Natsume, my life is still in safe hands! _Mikan almost screamed out with triumphant but she got hold of her emotions. She checked the clock, it was 8.30 am. The contestants are supposed to go down to the ballroom for breakfast at 9 am. Mikan decided to dress herself up and walk down to the dining room.

When she walked down, everyone was still not there yet. After 10 minutes, Luna sashayed down the stairs and shot a glare at Mikan again. Mikan was already sitting on the dining table, enjoying the breakfast. "Hi, Mikan, still gorges you with food? Anyway, I can't blame you either! You're just another random whore who thinks that you yourself can win his heart!" Luna said it in a mean voice and sat down to eat.

"Whatever, bitch." She pretended to have a girly voice and said:"I don't want to argue in the morning as it may cause wrinkles on my pretty face~"

Luna was very angry at Mikan. The other contestants slowly arrived in the dining hall and started eating their breakfast. When Natsume walked down the stairs, everyone immediately stood up and greeted him although he ignores them. Mikan was still enjoying her food and didn't stand up. As usual, Natsume always eats in a separated table from the fan girls.

After eating, Natsume stood up and said:"Ok, now we may start the first stage: cooking. Do not cheat or use any other materials other than what we had provided. But please try not to make our kitchen dirty as you must clean it all by yourself." Every fan girl nodded but Mikan yawned instead which made her looked like she was terribly 'out of place'.

Every contestant walked to the kitchen. All fan girls were rampaging the entire kitchen, gasping about how expensive the cutlery is or how well the kitchen is designed. "Ok, ok, all of you just shut up and get started; the ingredients are all around the corner." Natsume was very impatient yet gazing at Mikan who was looking at the cooking equipments calmly. When Natsume had finished announcing the time which will be 2 hours and the judges including himself, Ruka, Koko and Kitsune, all contestants fought for the ingredients.

"Hahaha, I got a crab!" Luna yelled.

"I got prawns!" Sumire was very happy.

"I have beef! Hey! Don't you dare take away my ingredient!" Harune was fighting with Youko. Mikan was laughing silently at their stupidity. Natsume and his friends were very curious of what Mikan will cook. After 15 minutes, the fight was officially over. Mikan looked at the left-over ingredients. "Let me see, organic raisins, mushrooms, shrimp, garlic, rice, clams, seaweed, flour. Great, the ingredients are just enough for both the main course and desert." Mikan was glad.

"Don't bluff! Those were the left-over ingredients; they are so less, how can you even make a dessert out of it?" Luna said in order to humiliate Mikan in public.

"You are more idiotic than me. You see, you had a crab and you are going to make it a main course right?" Mikan pointed at the crab which was trapped in the basin.

"Yeah! And Natsume-kun will love my dish!"

"There are some basic things you need to know about cooking and eating crabs. First, how to kill them; second, how to cook them; third, how to take off the shell without anybody's help. I don't think you know any of it because you are missing the most basic ingredient, onions." Mikan talked like a real pro.

"Killing it is easy! I can just chop off its claws!" Luna said.

"You chopped off its claws, it will be in agony and still won't die; there will be only one way to kill it and I'm not going to tell you." Mikan answered.

"Fine then, I will kill it myself! How hard can killing a crab be?!" Luna did not want to be humiliated in public too especially in front of Natsume. Natsume was impressed. _When it comes to cooking, she is really the master._

It was 2 minutes before the time is up. Natsume was so tempted to ring the bell as he and his friends had been suffering from screams of "Oh no! My beef is still bloody!", "Help, the crab is crawling towards me, it just won't die!","The lobster is still raw!","Kyaaahhh! I cut my finger!", "Aahhhh! A drop of oil had touched me!", "Oh my god! It's so damn hot!"

But none of the screams were from Mikan. Natsume and Ruka were very agile so they managed to dodge the flying vegetables, eggs, crab legs and flying lobsters. But Koko and Kitsune was very unlucky, they had soy sauce and veggie all over their face. Mikan had been dodging too. As she came from a village, she was as agile as Natsume and Ruka.

_1 more minute left! _Natsume had been staring at the clock. _Finally! _Natsume rang the bell. "Time's up!" Ruka was overjoyed even by saying that. Koko and Kitsune left their seats and rushed to the toilet to clean their face. The four of them was very happy but they don't know later was where they will end up in hell.

The first dish was by Harune. Her dish looked horrible. It was a messy pile of vegetables. "Sorry, I can only cook until this standard..." Harune muttered. Natsume was looking at it with disgust.

"Try it, it may look bad, but it is still a type of talent, eat it!" Mikan demanded. Natsume looked at her and went back staring at the dish. After 1 minute, he tasted it. _Umm... it tastes normal but not bad. Polka was right. _"Ok, next." Natsume called out. The next few dishes almost make Natsume died; the taste was so horrible he almost puked. Ruka's face was bright green. "Sa-save me, Ho-Hotaru..." Ruka muttered while laying his head down on the table.

"Sh-shut up, I wa-want someone to save me too, you i-idiot..." Natsume stammered for the first time in his life. When they were about to taste Luna's dish, Mikan looked at Natsume with sympathy and didn't dare to look at him after 10 seconds.

_Is the dish that worse?_ _Oh god, I better survive this._ Natsume was gathering his courage. Luna's dish almost made Natsume's and Ruka's souls fly out from their mouth. Luna's crab tasted very raw as if it was never cooked before. It was still very slimy!

The last dish was from the last contestant who is Mikan. Mikan placed 2 very special dishes in front of the judges. "This is the main course, you can call it as clam rice, and I made it with clam meat, seaweed, shrimp, garlic and rice. This one is the dessert, rice cake, its sweet, so please enjoy." Mikan explained.

_So plain... Never mind, better than any other dish. _Natsume shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth. His eyes were wide opened. Ruka and Koko gaped while Kitsune was half finishing the main course. "Unbelievable, the seaweed is so crispy which matches with the clam meat and garlic! So simple but so delicious!" Koko exclaimed and gorged himself with the food. All of them finished in just 5 minutes while other dishes took for about 45 minutes. When they ate the rice cake, the sweetness of the raisin flowed through their mouth. They finished the dish in 5 minutes again.

After 15 minutes, Natsume finally announced the results. "Harune, Sumire, Luna, Mikan and Youko can proceed to the next competition, the rest of you are DISQUALIFIED!" The rest of the girls ran out crying and embarrassed.

Luna can't be disqualified as her parents had implied that they want their beloved daughter to be at least in the last stage so no matter how bad she does, so she can't be disqualified until the final stage.

Mikan was so exhausted that she went straight back to her own room and laid on the bed while Luna was trying to launch herself at Natsume. She ended up hitting the wall. Again. Mikan silently hoped that she can get the second price although it was hard for her. She thought that if she cooked plain dishes, she will not win but in the end, even she can tell her dish was the best among all of them. _I must get the second prize! _She was very determined but she did not know that Natsume was even determined to get her to have the first price.

**A.N.: So how was it? Pls comment as usual. I had been very busy this week. I'm even having a hard time thinking of inspirations and ideas, but don't worry I will update every week! If you are thinking when Natsume will have Mikan be finally together, it will be after the competition. Pls enjoy!**


	8. Stage 2

Mikan was staring at the ceiling of her own bedroom. Ok, today I must sing... _WHAT SONG SHOULD I SING? Or they will choose for us? How the system is supposed to work? And the worst thing of them all, I can sing. Literally good. Now how am I going to take the second prize if I had been so good in 2 out of 3 stages? How can Natsume that jackass set all the stages that are all my talents? _Mikan was very frustrated. _Don't worry you little shit! I WILL take the second prize no matter what!_

Natsume woke up on his bed and stared out of the window. _I will get you the First Prize no matter what! Don't try to run away, Polka! _Natsume was smirking evilly while his maid who brought him morning tea was staring at him awkwardly. _Finally, 9 a.m.! You WILL win this, Polka! I will never let you lose! _Then he broke out into an evil laughter:"Bwahahaha!" His maid jumped away from him when she was in the middle of pouring him tea.

All of the last contestants, which are like 5 of them, were standing in the hall after breakfast. Mikan was so determined to lose this one. But yet she can't. Luna walked towards Mikan and started the war all by herself again:" So, have you picked your song? Cause this time I will definitely win you!"

"Oh, we have to choose our own songs? Never mind then. I never choose any. How do you know?" Mikan's face was totally blank.

"This is so called 'Parent's-agreement-in-our-relationship'; Natsume won't want to have a rude girl like you, who go hitting him with her own high heels." Luna was trying to make Mikan to not think so highly of herself.

"Yeah, umm... Then why does he ignore the dirty bitch beside him and still hold this competition? He should have chosen you! You are SO beautiful ~ SO close with him ~ EVEN your parents agree your relationship with him! Then why?" Mikan can be very mean while it comes to remarks.

"You -"

"Ok, let's just end this war between us! It can be very tiring, you know keep fighting and all. Let's just end it." Mikan said.

"What? Are you scared that you will lose to me?" Luna was looking at her with despise.

"Nope, just want to turn an enemy to a friend." Mikan said honestly.

"Sorry, I don't friend with a girl who doesn't have any money, no parents, not even your own grandparents."

"How did you know that?" Mikan's bangs were covering her eyes.

"I had checked your file. Pretty shocking isn't it?" Luna was looking down at her. _Hold it down... Hold it...This is just another bitch, hold the anger down... Hold the hatred down... Gaahh! _Mikan suddenly looked up at Luna who was still looking down at her.

She punched her face and hit her head to the wall, murmuring:"This is what you get, when you looked down on me by looking at my family and how poor I am. Listen closely; I will only say it one time. This. Is. Officially. War. Bitch." And she grabbed her hair and hit her head against the wall again. While Mikan is angry, it can get really ugly.

"Come on contestants, you should all follow the instructor's instruction, and... Oh my god! Luna, are you okay?" The instructor ran towards her and murmured:"Luna next time watch where were you heading, man... You are such a klutz." The man grimaced.

"No, that whore just -"

"Let's bring you to our doctor."

"But -"

"You need to heal or else you will be disqualified from the competition."

"I will get you, Mi-" Luna was dragged to see the doctor while Mikan was amusingly giving Luna her middle finger and sashayed away.

"Ok, now all contestants are supposed to sing to the four judges again. Please note that you will be disqualified the moment the four judges raised their red cards. If the judges raised their green cards, it meant that they let you pass the level. Let's start!" The gay announcer announced while applying makeup on his own face.

The first to go was Harune again. She chose E.T. by Katy Perry. But the beat was too fast for her to keep up and her voice was too soft. Natsume raised his red card. Harune cried while running out from the room. Natsume looked at Harune and turned towards Mikan. _Why Mikan looked so pissed off at Luna? That whore. _

Natsume was worried whether Mikan's mood will affect her singing. Suddenly, Mikan turned and looked at Natsume. He immediately turned his head away. Next was Sumire. She sang Your Body by Christina Aguilera. She sang quite nicely so Koko raised his green card. Sumire was hopping happily away. Next was Youko. She sand Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Her voice cracked as she was too nervous. She got a red card from Natsume again.

Next was Luna, she sashayed into the room and sang Love Story by Taylor Swift again, her singing was so bad Kitsune lose it and shouted at her:"GO OUT! GO OUT! FASTER! GET OUT!" Luna was pretty shocked and scared too.

It was Mikan's turn. Mikan stood and wondered what song she should sing. Then she finally made her own choice.

"Closer by Tegan and Sara." Mikan said.

"Are you sure, Mikan? That's very difficult, you know." Ruka asked her.

"Never mind." She sang so nicely after she ended her singing, all four judges raised their green cards.

_Great, I passed another one. I wonder how can I actually win the second prize? I wish the third stage is my weakness. _Mikan thought while she walked back to her room.

**A.N.: Great! I'm finally done with this chapter, I just wrote this chapter on Saturday, and it took me for like 1 and half hour. Pls enjoy! And review too! PLS REVIEW!**


	9. Last Stage

_I wonder what is her Alice... man... This last stage will be requiring Alices... shit... _Natsume was already awake and thinking about Mikan already. He kept swearing in his mind. He sat up on his bed and picked up his phone._ Hotaru must know something... _Natsume thought while calling Hotaru.

_What? It's 8 in the morning, you idiot. _Hotaru's annoyed sound rang through the phone.

"Do you know what Mikan's Alice is?" Natsume was in an extreme urgent matter.

_I don't know but I think Mikan's grandparents knew... I guess... _Hotaru was unsure for the first time.

"Can you give me their phone number? I need to know this immediately." Natsume was relieved when he thought there was still some clues about her Alice.

_No, I can't. _Hotaru was very silent.

"Why?" Natsume thought Hotaru wanted money again.

_Her grandparents had deceased. _Natsume was very shocked hearing this news. _That polka, seemed like I don't know a lot about her either._

"There must be other ways! Anyone other than her grandparents know about her Alice?" Natsume realized that he had no time to dwell in his thoughts anymore.

_No one but I can assure you that she has an Alice._

"How?"

_... Let's not talk about this, Hyuuga._

"Why? Imai, what the hell happened?"

_MIKAN DOES NOT HAVE ANY PARENTS! SHE WAS FOUND BY HER ADOPTIVE GRANDPARENTS BY THE RIVER! Why must you force me to say it out? God Dammit._

"... What?" Natsume was too shocked to say anything other than 'what'.

_Believe me, she has an Alice, or else she wouldn't have survived by flowing all along the river. Normal baby will just die of coldness. She was in a box, which can probably tumble over anytime on that river. The river was no ordinary ones; it is the fastest river in our province. _Hotaru said.

_Polka... what else about you that I don't know? _Natsume thought while keeping quiet.

_Natsume, do you have faith in her?_ Hotaru was dead serious this time.

"Yes."

_So just wait and see. You moron._

"Ok." _click _Hotaru ended the phone call.

"Urmm... Another morning~~" Mikan just woke up. She looked at the clock. "Oh holy shit! I'm going to be late!" Mikan activated her active side and jumped out from her bed like a cheetah. She rushed to the bathroom.

_Today's the last test... my last chance of having the second prize! _Mikan was very determined yet energetic in the morning. After finishing breakfast, all the remaining contestants who were Sumire, Luna and Mikan gathered in the living room.

"Today will be the last test. This will be about Alices. Look at the 3 mannequins wearing white gowns and masks behind you. These are not just normal gowns and masks; we had inserted Alice Amplifier inside so basically it can change its appearances with even the slightest use of Alice. I will see who can impress the host, which is me." Natsume announced.

Mikan raised her hands and said that:"Sorry but i don't have any Alices, can I be disqualified?"

"No, you can just touch it and it will react if you have an Alice, so just try first...Polka."

"Stop calling me Polka!" Mikan stomped towards the mannequin and touched it. A gust of wind came out from her hand and travelled to the gown. It had reacted by changing its shape and design. Natsume was plain shocked when he saw the gown. Luna and Sumire were plain jealous.

It became into a beaded sexy gown featuring sheer illusion neckline and tulle sheer skirt with open back and large tulle bow. The gown was still white. The plain white mask transformed into a white fashionable mask which has a delicate hand-painted black design accented with genuine Austrian jewels. "Oh. My. God."Mikan was gaping.

"Humph, I can do better than that!" Luna touched her gown too. It just turned into a black messy dress with laces. It was the worst gown Natsume ever seen. The mask was no different than the dress; it turns out to be jester mask which is half black and half white.

"I just forgot to remind all of you that your mood may affect your dress. Tremendously." Natsume explained while Luna was very pissed off.

Sumire touched her gown too, trying to keep her feeling from jealousy, unfortunately, her gown turned green, bright green. But it was better than Luna's; her gown was simple yet still nice with a silver starfish at the corner of the dress. Her mask was green too with black laces and green feathers.

"Now, you all must try it on and we will announce who will be the winner!" Koko announced.

_Mother of God. Polka can be that pretty... Shit, I just called her pretty, unbelievable. _Natsume thought.

"Mother of God. Pol-" Natsume covered Koko's mouth and gave him a death glare. Mikan was the prettiest among the other contestants.

_Oh shit! WHY CAN'T I JUST WIN THE SECOND PRIZE?! NOW I WILL BE ABSOLUTELY THE WINNER! OH SHIT ME! _Although Mikan's face was calm, she was screaming inside her head. Luna was -no doubt- very ugly in her dress. Sumire was -no doubt- quite normal too.

It was finally the announcement of who's the winner. Luna and Sumire were obviously depressed and jealous of Mikan.

"Ok, the final results. Sumire had 5 marks from the host. *whispers* obviously a pity mark. Next, Luna. This is so damn shocking. Luna had negative 20 marks from the host! Bravo! The last, Mikan. Wow, 20 marks from the host, positive, not negative! As a reward, Sumire will have the money while Mikan will be with the host! Luna... According to one of the latest set rules which were set by the host a minute ago, contestants with negative marks will not have any prices. Thank you! Congratulations! Mikan!" Narumi, Natsume's gayish butler announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Mikan let out the longest scream ever while Natsume was still smirking. _Haha, you are now mine, polka!_ He thought.

**A.N.: This will be the end of this chapter but NOT THE END OF THE STORY! So pls stay tuned and R&R pls!**


	10. Falling In Love

**I'm back, my fellow readers and supporters! I won the battle between me and my enemies, I will be the Queen! -Ahem- Sorry for over-reacting. May the magnificent show begin! *Screaming***

***A brown bear pulls the red curtain* *Drums rolling***

Mikan still can't accept the fact that she is Natsume's bloody girlfriend. She is now welcomed (forc-ed) to live with Natsume. In the same mansion. In the same room. But unfortunately not the same bed, much to Mikan's relief.

"No! I wanna live with Anna and Nonoko! Back to the usual good days!" Mikan screamed and fought as she was being dragged to Natsume's room by him. Natsume's maids were having a huge sweat-drop.

"Stop screaming, no one will save you. You are going to live with me." He said coldly.

"Why must I live with you when I'm only your girlfriend?!" She was still being dragged.

"Because I make a lot of people hate me especially males so they may target you or abduct you or whatever to seek vengeance on me." He answered.

"Then why must you get yourself a girlfriend in the first place?!"

"My parents want me to be engaged to Luna. So I MUST have a girlfriend."

"So I'm basically a tool?" Mikan stopped screaming and stood up.

"No! It's just being, you know, very fun to make you suffer." Natsume didn't want to answer it in a cheesy way.

"Why?!" Mikan returned to her current state of screaming and fighting. Natsume just gave her a wicked smirk. Mikan stared at him with horrified eyes which make his eyes danced in amusement. He chuckled in response. In Mikan's mind, he was cackling.

They finally reached Natsume's room after lots of dragging and screaming. Mikan was thrown on her own single bed, which is right next to Natsume's bed. Mikan was too busy touching and feeling the warm and fluffy blanket to notice that Natsume sat down on her bed right beside her. And he was close, to her face.

_This Polka, one minute ago she was hitting me and now she is appreciating the cotton blanket quality. What a girl. _He stared intently on her hazel eyes, all the way to her luscious lips. He realizes that his heart beats faster and faster. He quickly looked away. _What is wrong with me? Just a little bit of staring makes me freaking blush!_ He thought. Mikan however suddenly turned around and saw him sitting right beside her.

"Shoooo! Pervert!" The entire house vibrated as Mikan shouted and kicked him onto the floor. Natsume landed on his butt miserably. _Urgh, same old hysterical Polka._ Obviously, Natsume didn't want Mikan to be hysterical when seeing him sitting close to her.

A sneak peek of what Natsume expected:

Mikan turns around and blushes very hard. "Mou, if you want to kiss me, just says so, baka Natsume." Mikan muttered. **(A.N. OMG! Natsume!)** He leans in closer and closer, finally kissing her.

"I know you had liked me all along. Polka." Mikan blushes and hits him on the arm.

"Now, say you love me and willing to be my girlfriend." He commanded.

"I-I love you, I-I am willing to be your girlfriend." Mikan blushes. They kiss again.

_That should have been the perfect ending!_ Natsume was actually screaming in his mind. Mikan stared at him and asked: "Are you okay? You seem pretty sad." Natsume's heart skipped a beat when he thought Mikan actually cared for him, although it was a small thing only. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He screamed in his mind once again. "Let's go down for dinner." He said and hurried away. Mikan felt his tension around her, unlike other girls, she's just too plain dense to notice his love for her.

After changing, Mikan hurried down the stairs to the dining room. The table is very long and Natsume was sitting at one end of it. Mikan was trying to sit right opposite him but his butler came and tells her that: "Our young master have never brought a girl back to his home. I think he will prefer you to sit near to him." Mikan gazed at Natsume; he was turning his head away. His face was completely red and Mikan did not notice it.

_That Polka won't sit next to me; she doesn't like me at all._ Natsume's heart winced at pain when he thought of this. _Why did I care anyway? It's not like I'm having a huge crush on her! _Suddenly, he heard someone sliding into the chair right next to him. He abruptly raised his head and saw it was his Polka. She was enjoying the food and failed to notice that he was staring at her. Natsume was smiling. His butler saw it and silently laughed at his young master's innocence.

Natsume ate very happily as he was having **Polka** sitting right beside him. That **Polka** cared for him. That **Polka** actually may silently like him. His thoughts were full of her until he accidentally left a piece of steak on his lips. Mikan saw him and used her napkin to wipe it away. At that moment, everything in Natsume's mind freezes, the only thing he can notice was Polka wiping his mouth. His heart beats so fast he thinks it would explode sooner or later. When Mikan finally finished wiping his mouth, Natsume ran to the toilet without informing her. However Mikan was too dense to notice that he was very shy and ignored him.

Natsume kept washing his face in the toilet. _Wake up, Natsume! What the hell is wrong with me?! _Natsume was very confused. He brushed his lips with his finger and thought back the scene where Mikan wiped his mouth. His heart was unable to stop this time, he was blushing very hard. But he did not know something was happening to Polka.

Mikan was so thirsty after eating dinner; she simply grabbed a wine bottle and drank it all. While the butler tried to stop her, she demanded for another bottle of drink. In the end, she drank 5 bottles of wine after 10 minutes. When Natsume's heart finally calmed down, he walked back to the dining room to find Mikan laying her head on the table.

"Oi, Polka, wake up, this is not a place for you to sleep." He pushed her. Mikan did not respond of course. His butler came and told Natsume what happened. He sighed and said: "Polka, if the liquid looks like water and it's in a bottle, it is probably wine. Even 3-year-old kids know that, idiot." He then carried her to his bedroom.

As Natsume lays her down on her bed, Mikan held onto Natsume's neck and didn't let go even when Natsume tried to pull her hand down. Suddenly, Mikan pulled his neck lower and closer to her face. As Natsume felt her breath on his face, his heart was on rampage again. This time, he couldn't escape. Natsume blushed even more after realizing how their position looked on her bed. "Dammit." He muttered. "Don't make me go wild on you. If I ever do that, I can't hold back." There she was, sleeping peacefully while Natsume was on the verge of losing control over her.

He stared intently on her lips. He unconsciously licked his lips too. _No, I can't do it, Polka will be furious at me if I do it._ Although he thought like that, the other side of his heart called him to kiss her until her lips is swollen. _She wouldn't know even if I did kiss her._ His heart beat encouraged him to do so. He looked at her again. _What if I did kiss her and she still doesn't love me?_ His heart winced at pain again. Unfortunately, there was no time for him to think anymore.

Mikan unconsciously put all her hands onto his waist and pulled him down, pressing her chest against him. His face was right beside hers. Natsume finally lost control and kissed her. He was obviously surprised at how her lips matched with his and how soft her lips are.

After kissing, Mikan finally let go and was still sleeping, leaving Natsume all alone holding his heart which was still beating. "Dammit, don't break my heart, Mikan." He muttered while touching her face. He realized his heart can break whenever Mikan hates him or his heart can race whenever Mikan touches him. His life was like riding a roller coaster now. He took one last glance on her and kissed her face.

**A.N.: Oh my god! This is the cheesiest thing I ever wrote! Please enjoy!**


	11. Central Town! Yipee!

**Hello to my readers! I've been trying to get some inspirations on a romantic date! And here is my hard work! Enjoy!**

– **Ahem – BEWARE OF THE CHEESINESS!**

***Drums rolling* Curtains open***

Mikan woke up and stare at the ceiling of her bedroom while Natsume was still sleeping peacefully. She had been sleeping for two days and ate only lunch and dinner. She was finally energetic enough to sneak on Natsume.

Mikan crouched down and used her pillow to hit his face. Natsume shot up from his bed and stared at Mikan with fury eyes. When he saw that it was Mikan, he calmed down and played with her. They both hit each other with their pillows. The entire room was full of white feathers.

**(A.N.: I have always wanted to do this with my future boyfriend but I don't think he will like this childish act anyway.)**

Natsume and Mikan ate breakfast together. _Should I ask her or not? Of course I should ask her, but how? Think, Natsume, think! _This thought was constantly flowing in his mind throughout the entire breakfast. _Yes, finally I know how!_

"Oi, Polka, this Saturday you are free, right?" Natsume said to Mikan. _Oh, come on, why can't he ask nicer?_ Mikan thought, unaware of what comes next.

"Yes, why you ask?" Mikan gazed at him.

"Ok, then it'll be fine." Natsume turned his head away.

"Why you ask anyway?" Mikan asked with more curiosity in her tone.

"Nothing." _Natsume is so weird today._ Mikan thought.

On that Saturday, after eating, it was 9 a.m. When Mikan was about to return to her room, Natsume grabbed her wrist and said: "Faster change, Polka."

"Why?"

"We are going out."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. Now go and change."

"What the hell?" Mikan gawked at him.

"Just go, idiot." With that, Natsume pushed her into the room.

_What the hell is going on?_ Mikan was in shock. After changing, Mikan came out from the room. She was wearing a cute pink and yellow dress with a jacket. Natsume was blushing at her cuteness of course. Natsume was wearing a dark blue hood jacket with jeans too.

"Ok, a hat will do." He put a red hat on her head.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere you like."

"Which is where?" Mikan was being persistent.

"Just follow, Polka." With that, Natsume dragged her into his car."

"Butler, that place." He ordered his butler to drive the car.

"Yes, young master." With that again, Mikan was drove away from her home.

After 15 minutes, they reached a place where Mikan had never been – The Central Town, where most alice-made products are.

"Wow~~" Mikan was awestruck. _I knew this idiot will like this place._ Natsume grinned without Mikan noticing him. After parking the car, Mikan jumped out from the car. Natsume can see that she was more excited than him and he was happy. "Natsume, Natsume, where should we go?" Mikan was very enthusiastic.

"We should buy the ticket of the show first." Natsume pointed at the counter.

"Which show?"

"The Lone Ranger is nice." Natsume had never been so happy in his life.

"Yah! Let's go together." Mikan was very happy too.

"Be careful to not let anyone recognize you and me. Or else there will be a huge crowd of fans." Natsume said.

"Yes!" Mikan ran to the counter to buy the tickets while Natsume had other plans. He walked over to a shop which has a long queue and cut line to the first person's place. He was scolded of course but he burnt that guy's jeans and the guy fled away. He bought a huge box of 'it', thinking that _HIS_ polka will like it very much.

Mikan finally bought the tickets after a long queue. She ran back to Natsume and complained on how long the queue was.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you." Mikan faster closed her eyes with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Open your mouth."

"Ahh~~… It's delicious, what is it?!" Mikan's eyes flew open with joy.

"Howalon, the best snack in Central Town. Already sold out now apparently." Natsume explained with a small grin.

"Waahh~~ I love it!"She ate some more and fed it to Natsume too. Suddenly two teenage girls walked by and whispered to each other. The girl with red hair said: "Waah~ they look good together."

The other girl with jet black hair said: "Yeah, especially when her boyfriend wears a blue hoody and she wears a red hat. Aww~~~ I want a boyfriend like that too."

The red hair girl said: "Me too! Look, his girlfriend is feeding him, so cute!"

And both of them said "Aww~~" again and walked away, leaving Mikan and Natsume blushing. Natsume faked a light cough to break the ice and dragged Mikan by the wrist to another shop which is crowded too.

Mikan was literally serious about not leaving the shop as there are lots of cute stuff like little moving bears holding the sign of "Please adopt me and treat me with care, please with chocolate on top." Teenage girls were hugging different bears and most brought them to the counter. The other section was the food section where lots of sushi, rice ball and mikans were there. But all those foods were talking, some were fighting about which of them are the cutest ones. Mikan's eyes were sparkling. Natsume was looking around at the Chibi Section, where lots of cute little dolls were made.

"Oi, Polka, come here." Mikan followed Natsume.

"Which one would you like?" Natsume asked, pointing towards many chibis that are currently sitting on a couch. Mikan walked in front of the chibis and looked at them. One chibi was a fortune teller, it was sitting inside a camp. It has long curly peach-coloured hair, tied back into pig tails. It looked up to Mikan's face with her clear blue eyes and said: "Oh, this is bad, you have an unlucky aura around you. Come and let me see closer." Natsume and Mikan was gawking at her. _What a gloomy chibi…_ Mikan thought.

The next chibi was sitting on a golden chair. It has long blonde curls with a crown on top of her head. "Hey, you, bow down before me! I'll be the future queen in ten years time, you better obey me!" It commanded. Obviously, it is a princess.

They walked pass many chibis and many of them were cute but with different personality. Mikan finally found a tiny chibi, exactly like her. She is a girl with black pigtails and cat ears. "Hello! My name is Haruhi! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Mikan liked Haruhi a lot so she brought it to Natsume.

"Natsume, look! Isn't she cute?" Natsume turned around with another male chibi in his hand. It is a boy chibi with silver hair, it is wearing a black Hakama.

"Oh! What's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Youichi."

"You behave exactly like Natsume, talk less too!" Mikan was looking at him with sparkling eyes. Youichi was blushing a bit but Natsume glared at him to make him stop. Both Haruhi and Youichi was bought at the cashier by Natsume. Later on, both of them enjoyed the show and went back home. The two chibis were asleep already in their hands while Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder and slept too. Natsume was looking at her peacefully. _Next time, I should bring this idiotic Polka here again._ He said in his mind.

* * *

**A.N. This is it! The new chapter! Less cheesy but I will make a new rival come in to challenge Natsume in next chapters! Natsume will suffer some heart break from now on.**


	12. New Rival

**Muahaha, time to break Natsume's heart! Nah, just kidding. *Smirked* Anyway, I must make the incoming rival NICER than Natsume BUT NOT AS HANDSOME AS Natsume! Let's focus on this!**

***A random person raised up his hand* Random person: "How about Youichi?"**

**Me: "Nah, he is the so-called 'Miniature Natsume'."**

**RP: "So who? Ruka?"**

**Me: "ARE YOU INSANE?! I DON'T WANT POOR MIKAN TO BE A HOOKER!"**

**RP: "Oh, sorry."**

**Me: "Anyway, let's make Natsume's rival an original character made by THE MAGNIFICENT, EXTRAORDINARY – ME. Muahaha!"**

**The entire crowd: "Quit with the cackling!"**

**Me: "*giggled nervously* Anyway, again, let's start! *suddenly wears a magician's outfit and unfold the curtains"**

Haruhi was the first person who woke up from her fluffy love-shaped bed. She looked around and found an ancient thin mattress where Youichi slept on. Youichi was still deep asleep. Haruhi moved closer to him and looked carefully at his face. All of a sudden, Haruhi's lips twisted to form a wicked smirk with gleaming blue eyes. She was having a wicked thought.

Haruhi took out a black marker from her tiny pocket. She started scribbling on Youichi's face. After finishing it, she jumped onto Mikan's bed and woke Mikan up. Mikan was quite surprised to see Haruhi being so happy at the first thing in the morning. So she asked what happened. Haruhi mischievously pointed to Youichi's face. Mikan shot up from her bed and looked at Youichi's face. His face had two curly moustache like a French man with a huge kanji written on his forehead – BAKA YAROU.

Mikan couldn't help but laughed at Youichi which woke Youichi up. Youichi was still in his morning mood, his mind was still very dizzy. Mikan tried waking Natsume up. Natsume woke up with Mikan sitting right on top of him. He was like: "WH-what we did la-last night? Did we just ha-had it last night?"

Mikan was very clueless about what he was saying. "What?"

Suddenly a maid barged into their room and stared at both Mikan and Natsume. She stood there for 5 minutes and mumbled an apology with something about "I did not know you two were doing it…", she rushed out from the room with a red face. Then Mikan finally found out what both the maid and Natsume meant. She exploded and yelled: "NO! NOT THAT! WE DID NOT!"

Haruhi was very messed up of what was happening all of a sudden while Youichi was glaring at her black marker which she was currently holding. He looked at his face in a mirror just now. Youichi jumped up from his mattress and pulled one of Haruhi's pig tails.

"You did this, right?" Youichi was glaring at Haruhi who was currently sweat-dropping.

"Hehehe…" Haruhi was caught red-handed. Youichi tried to get her marker but she was holding on to it so hard that they both collapsed on the floor. They blushed a bit and jumped away from each other.

All this while, Mikan was grabbing her own head and jumping from one place to another, yelling "NO! NO NO NO!" Natsume was trying to calm her down but was given a good punch on his face by Mikan. "You pervert! How can you even thought of that?" Mikan was now hitting Natsume with her pillow. Youichi and Haruhi were now gawking at the state of their owners are in.

After a while, Mikan finally calmed down with her head still steaming. She was panting. Natsume was already wide awake, thanks to Haruhi's MEGA BONA FIDE AWARD-WINNING SCREAM, that travels right into his ear and woke him up from his 'did-we-had-it-situation' instantly. After that, they both ate breakfast and Natsume was planing to ask Mikan to go with him to a place again. But this time it is not the central town.

"Oi, Polka, we need to go to this stupid party which that idiotic bastard held." Natsume said to Mikan.

"So which guy are you talking about?" Mikan asked, without her mouth full with food.

"Honda Takara." Natsume answered.

"Why is he a bastard?"

"He messed up my name as Hatsune, a girl superstar's name."

"Huh?" Mikan thought for a while and laughed out loud. Natsume was very pissed of.

"Ok, ok, let's go." Mikan finally stopped laughing.

"We must go there as a couple, ok? Don't even think of flirting." Natsume warned.

"Hey! I'm not a slut!" Mikan protested, but who knows anyway.

"But anyway, why must you go if you disliked him?" Mikan asked Natsume, who was currently having his own 'brotherly bond' with Youichi.

"He is like super rich, same as me, if I don't go, he probably be a bitch and create rumors about me. That fucking bastard." Natsume answered calmly.

"Oh, he's that bad." Mikan finally understood.

On that Saturday, they went to Takara's mansion, which is on the other side of the town. Haruhi and Youichi were forced to stay at home, no matter how much Haruhi pouted. Mikan wore a long red dress, featuring her long curly auburn hair. Natsume was wearing a suit. As they walked on the red carpet which led to Takara's house, paparazzi surrounded them and took countless pictures of them. At that moment, Natsume suddenly held Mikan's waist closer to his body to show that she is his girlfriend.

At 8 pm, Honda Takara stepped up to the stage and gave a speech. He wore a suit too. He had dark brown hair with hazel pupils like Mikan, but darker. Mikan was paying attention to him while he was speaking, this annoyed Natsume a lot.

"Oi, Polka, you look like a stalker when you stare at him." Natsume was very jealous.

"Oh, come on! I must pay respect to him while he is speaking!" Mikan retorted. But this answer did not satisfy Natsume for being worried. Natsume was silently angry at Mikan. _Oh My God, Polka is falling in love with that bastard!_

Currently in Natsume's mansion, Haruhi and Youichi were stuck together. Youichi was very curious about why Haruhi was still typing on Natsume's computer.

"Baka, what are you doing?" Youichi interrupted her.

"I'm trying to find Imai-sama's phone number on the net." Haruhi just hacked into Natsume's personal computer.

"Why?"

"My beloved Imai-sama has a device specially for spying on people."

"And why we need that?"

"To see if our masters are dating or not."

"Oh...WHAT THE FUCK?" Youichi freaked out after 5 seconds.

"Oh, come on! Don't you want to see our masters dating?" Haruhi asked with puppy dog eyes. After a moment of consideration, Youichi sighed in defeat. Haruhi continued typing the keyboard which is very hard for her as the keyboard is meant for humans, not chibis.

"FOUND IT!" By saying that, Haruhi jumped onto another desk and dial the phone number.

"Excuse me, may I talk with Hotaru Imai? ... Hotaru-sama, I would like buy rent a device from you to spy on my friend! ... Oh, she is Mikan Sakura, I was wondering if she is dating with Natsume Hyuuga! ... What?! You offered to come to our house and help to set up the device? Hooray! ... Wow, it's free of charge! ... Oh, I am staying at Natsume's mansion. ... What?! You knew the address? Yeah! Thank you! Bye!" This was how Hotaru Imai and her fellow fan - Haruhi get to spy on how Natsume get jealous on Mikan, while using Youichi as their poor slave.

After listening to that speech, Mikan proceeded on to eating the buffet, where lots of girls swooned over Natsume. This made Natsume separated from Mikan who was currently enjoying some seafood platter. Hotaru was staring at all these events. _Normally, Natsume's fan girls do not usually get invitations to go to parties which is supposed to be attended by Natsume, someone is setting this up. Is it really Honda Takara? Or it is just my guessing?_ This suspicion flowed through Hotaru's brain.

Mikan was trying to order a cocktail at the bar, but too many customers were ordering it so the bartender could not hear her. At that moment, Takara mysteriously walked towards Mikan and helped Mikan to order a cocktail. It was not a normal cocktail, it was specially combined with different ingredients. Mikan was very delighted.

"Thank you for helping me." Mikan said.

"Oh, it is my pleasure to help such a pretty young lady." Takara gave one of his greatest smile. Mikan blushed a bit at his comment.

"Thank you."

"So do you enjoy this party? I have spent lots of time to plan it."

"Oh, it is great, the food, entertainment, people, everything is great." Mikan answered politely.

"Oh, how rude of me to not to introduce myself. I'm Honda Takara, the owner of Ray View Music Studio and also The Model. And you are?" Takara took her hand and kissed it. This action did not go unnoticed to both Natsume and Hotaru.

Natsume tried to make his way out from his fan girls. But Hotaru could do nothing but observe his next action.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I don't own anything and I'm not a superstar too." Mikan clarified her identity.

"Oh, so why are you here? You are here with someone?"

"Yes, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh, I see, you are his new girlfriend." Takara grimaced a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing but I find that it is a waste of you to be with someone like him actually, no offense." Takara gave a weak smile. Too bad Hotaru couldn't hear any of the conversation they were sharing.

"Why? He does seemed like a jerk but he is secretly a good person." Mikan said.

"I think you don't really understand Natsume, he had broken lots of girls' heart by having it with them and dumping them instantly." Takara was whispering to her ear now. Both Hotaru and Natsume saw it too.

"But it can't be true. He doesn't seem like it at all!" Mikan was whispering very harshly. Takara was now grimacing again.

"Actually, I was thinking if you would go out with me but you are currently unavailable I see." Takara was definitely planning something against Natsume. Natsume couldn't bear the sight of both of them together and pushed one of his fan girls down. He stomped towards both of them and pulled Mikan's waist to his body.

"So what were you two doing? Having fun? Anyway, I was thinking of leaving, thank you for inviting me, Honda-san. Love the party." With that, Natsume dragged Mikan by her wrist and rode the limo to go home. Hotaru saw what happened so she asked Haruhi and Youichi to hide the fact that she came over. Both of them agreed as they did not want anything bad to happen between their masters.

On the ride home, Mikan kept throwing tantrums at Natsume.

"Why must you dragged me out of the party? I want to enjoy more!" Mikan scolded.

"Enjoy? Enjoy what? FLIRTING WITH THAT GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD? I have better entertainment at home!" Natsume was clearly furious.

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO SHOUT AT ME! ARGH!" Mikan was again furious too.

"Did YOU even listen to me about NOT FLIRTING WITH OTHER MALES?"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING, I WAS TALKING WITH HIM! CAN'T YOU TRUST ME ON THIS?"

"YEAH! TALKING INVLOVES WHISPERING AND KISSING ON THE FUCKING HAND!"

"HE WAS TELLING ME SOME SECRET STUFF! KISSING ON THE HAND IS ACTUALLY BEING POLITE!"

"SO WHAT IS THAT SECRET STUFF?"

"Something that I can't tell."

"YEAH! EXACTLY! YOU WERE GODDAMN FLIRTING!"

"NO, I DID NOT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?! ARGH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

With that, the argument stopped. Both of them stayed quiet throughout the entire ride home. Once they were home, Natsume rushed towards the bathroom while Mikan rushed to her room.

Natsume kept washing his face all over again. _Damn it! Damn it!_ This thought flowed through him as he threw all the towels on to the floor. Other shampoos and fragile decorations were thrown on to the floor too.

Mikan did not hear the sound at all. She had finished changing her clothes. She was sitting on the bed, trying to calm down. After a while, she fell asleep on the bed. Natsume walked up to the room after drinking 2 bottles of red wine. Both Youichi and Haruhi were very sad to see their masters arguing. They did not know the reason why they argued.

Natsume sat on his bed and stared at Mikan who was currently sleeping like a pig.

"I was no-not flirting…" Mikan mumbled in her dream. Natsume looked at her. After a while, he stood up and covered Mikan's body with the blanket.

"Stupid idiot, making me like this." He mumbled softly and kissed Mikan's forehead. After that, he went to sleep too.

**Finally! This chapter took me lots of inspiration to write, I kept writing halfway and deleted it! Anyway, pls enjoy! Next chapter will be more exciting! **


	13. The Fight

**I really wanna love somebody~~ I really wanna dance the night away~~**

***Crowd gasped at the bad singing***

**Ok, LET'S START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was morning. Mikan was sitting on her bed, staring at the empty bed beside her. _That jerk, he did not come in and sleep last night._ Actually, Natsume did come in and slept but had tidied up his bed to pretend that he did not come in at all. Mikan made a huge choice. _Let's move to Hotaru's lab._

Haruhi kept trying to persuade Mikan not to pack up her things and leave. Natsume had gone out early this morning just to piss her off so he did not know that what Mikan was doing. Youichi was also trying, sadly nothing worked. Mikan took Haruhi by mandatory actions and threw her into her bag's zip pocket. She then rode a taxi to Hotaru's lab.

* * *

_Sip. Sip._ "So what was the main point again?" Ruka calmly sipped his coffee while listening to Natsume's ranting.

_Bang!_ Natsume banged on the table to give Ruka a huge shock. "I told you already! That Polka actually flirted with that gay slut face in public! It pissed me off!" Ruka was unable to handle his tantrum like he used to.

"Shush! Don't be so loud!" The people in the entire café glared at them. They did not recognize Natsume and Ruka in disguises.

"Urgh! God Dammit!" _Bang!_ Natsume banged his hand on the table again.

* * *

At this moment right now, Mikan was talking with Hotaru. "Ne, Hotaru, can I stay with you? Please~~"

"No."

"Oh come on…"

"No."

"Ho-ta-ru~~"

The Ice Queen pointed her baka gun at her. Mikan just stared at her for a moment and left. _What the hell was she doing? She did not even hug me._ Hotaru wondered. At that significant moment, she received a call on her phone, it was the fire caster.

"Oi, what the heck happened? That Polka left my mansion!" Natsume was throwing a tantrum again.

"Don't shout, she came here just now and left without hugging me. She was acting very weird."

"So what happened? Why she went to your place and left?"

"Stop panicking. She came and asked to stay but I did not let her so she left. Without hugging. Awkward."

"Why do you need to keep repeating the fact that she did not hug you? It doesn't matter."

"She hugs me whenever she meets me."

"Oh god. Try calling her."

"Why should I? Why don't _you_ call?"

"We… we are arguing!"

"Then why are you worried?"

"She… she… she does stupid stuff! It may ruin my reputation!"

"You are lying."

"No!"

"Yes. You are in denial. Your voice said so. According to 'Psychology Course Student Handbook' page 167 –"

"Tsk… Ok, ok, you are right. So where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"Urgh!" Natsume ended the call. Hotaru was being very unhelpful, or so he thought. _I will make him find her._ Hotaru smirked evilly.

* * *

Days had passed; it had been 1 week 6 days and 13 hours since Mikan left. (A.N.: Natsume calculated that. Genius.)No one found her. Not even Hotaru. _Shit, that idiot is really angry this time. She even changed her phone number!_ Hotaru was very worried. Natsume cannot find her in Anna's restaurant, Hotaru's lab, or even Central Town.

Mikan was staying at a hotel, Takara volunteered to pay for it as she met Takara in one of the most popular café in town. Of course Mikan did not want to owe him anything. She offered to work for him. After listening to Mikan's persuasion, he suggested her to be a chef in his friend's restaurant – La Senza. (A.N.: I know the name is actually a brand for lingerie and I don't care. I can't think of any name for a high class restaurant so… Oh, don't flatter me; I know I'm the worst name maker ever.) She was tested and was given the position of the head chef. Takara's friend was obviously shocked when he kicked out the previous head chef.

* * *

Days passed again, it had been TWO very sickening weeks for Natsume. He hadn't been able to eat a lot. Ruka did not want to let him be like that anymore. For the first time, Ruka barged into his mansion and his room, pulling him to a shopping mall.

"What? Ruka."

"I'm taking you to a shopping mall! You got to cheer up and watch a movie!"

"No. Ruka, no."

"You must!" Ruka became very concerned of Natsume. Natsume was forced to help him with buying crabs. As they browse through the cutleries section, they did not notice Mikan had just passed by, nor did Mikan notice them too.

* * *

3 weeks had passed; it had been so long since Mikan ever see Natsume. But she did not mind. She was too angry to even care. One night, she was practicing her cooking skill by creating new dishes in the restaurant's kitchen. While Mikan tasted the soup she made, her mouth was muffled by a person wearing a black suit. "I got her, master." She was kidnapped and driven to a nearby warehouse.

In the morning, Natsume woke up and got a letter from his postbox. It was from somebody he did not expect.

**_Be at the nearest warehouse right at Juah if you wanna meet your girl again. Don't call the police or you know what I will do._**

**_Reo Mouri_**

_Oh shit._ That was his last thought.

* * *

**Hahahaha. Cliff hanger… Pls enjoy, this story will end soon, in a few chapters, I may upload a bit faster than usual. I was thinking about a supernatural story about Natsume and Mikan for my next incoming story, what do you think? Pls help me think of a title for it. Natsume will not be a vampire, Ruka will not be a werewolf, Hotaru will not be a vampire or necromancer and Mikan will not be a human, witch or vampire. For your information, I hate vampires and werewolves as it lacks of creativity. I'll make more of Natsume and Mikan moments in the next chapters. Pls give me advices and PM me too!**

***act a cute face***

***crowd groaned in disgust***

***pouted***

***crowd groaned in disgust again***

***cried***

***crowd clapped***


End file.
